The Princes Maid
by Midnight-Rose4563
Summary: At exactly 6:10,she knocked on the e door opened to reveal a smiling prince."You're right on time."He said, opening the door for her."I'm glad you came today."Max smiled up at him, "Me too."The Prince leaned down and kissed her on the lips, his free hand moving to cup her face. A Secret Thrilling Love shared between a Prince and A Maid.AH,AU.


**Warning:Characters may be OOC,but that is going to be normal in this story because of the plot and setting of the story itself.**

* * *

><p>Max was in the servants area, sitting down on the old battered couch. Her eyes was glued to the clock that was on the opposite wall, her eyes waiting till the big hand got to the 6. It was not long, and no matter the noise she heard or who was around her, her eyes never strayed from the clock. Right at the moment she blinked, the big hand hit the 6 and a noise chimed from the clock. In a flash, Max was up of the couch and up the stairs that lead to the Castle. Walking down the familiar grand hall and up the stairs, butterflies started to fill her stomach. Every step she took she was closer and closer to the familiar door that she always visited each day at exactly 6:10.<p>

Before knocking at the door, she fixed her hair and brushed any dirt on her white dress. At exactly 6:10,she knocked on the door. Excitement filled her veins, as she waited for her prince to open the door.

The door opened to reveal a smiling prince."You're right on time."He said, opening the door for her.

Her face becoming a dark shade of red, she walked in the open door that was being held open for her. The room she entered was a foyer, and strait ahead was the doors that lead to a bedroom. As she walked, her shoes made a clacking noise on the beautiful marble flooring. This whole area was familiar to her, from all the times she's came in here.

Opening the white doors with gold accents, she entered the princes bedroom. The room was a shade of blue, with white trimming around the walls. Dark wood flooring covered the floor, and a fire place had a fire emitting heat from room was warm,though it was cold outside.

Sitting down on the bed, Max waited for him to join her, which did not take long. Once he sat next to her, he held her hand and kissed it,causing her face to burn growing warmer and warmer.

Max smiled up at him, "Me too."

The Prince leaned down and kissed her on the lips, his free hand moving to cup her face. He touched her and her heart fluttered, like butterfly's were travailing through her body.

As they kissed, he pushed her gently down onto the soft sheets on his bed. They kissed each other in the privacy of his room. The kiss that they shared held emotion on both ends.

Staying like that, the couple was enjoying their time alone with each other. When the clock chimed at 6:30, they pulled away from each other, but still looking into each other eyes. Just by looking into his eyes, she could read him like a book.

They both loved these moment's. Their relationship may be frowned upon if others knew, but they both held strong feelings for each other. Nobody would be able to come between the pair and the strong bond they shared.

So they laid their smiling and talking to each other, forgetting about the outside. They talked about anything and everything. Once they had talked about everything there was to talk about, max was lulled to sleep by the warm room, soft bed and relaxing environment.

But time was soon up, and they both had to go back to their daily lives. Max was still sleeping peacefully, while he was silently thinking to himself. The clock chimed from the room just outside the bedroom, signaling it was 7:10, so he gently shook the sleeping girl, whose head was laid on his chest. The Prince hated waking her, but he knew that he had to wake her. She looked so peaceful while she slept. It took him a few tries to get her up, but manged to wake her.

Getting off the bed, Max strained out her dress before walking to the door that lead out of the room. The prince led her out, and before he opened the door for her to leave, they said their goodbyes. Kissing her one last time, he opened the door for her to exit.

But as Max turned to say a final goodbye, she felt a rush. Feeling very risky, she leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and catches him by surprise. But he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding on to her as they kissed.

Sadly, they had to pull apart when they heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. Before she left, he placed a kiss to her cheek, then went back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading,please review my stories,because they are a joy to read.<br>If you liked this story so far,follow and favorite for more!  
>Also check out my other stories if you liked this one!<strong>


End file.
